


You have an unread message

by Cowoline



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: Love letter from Vector to the Imperial Agent.Love letter from Arcann to romance Alliance Commander.Bonus letter from Senya to Alliance Commander (Arcann romance only).I wrote this, because I miss those letters :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to make this as vague as possible, so that the gender or alignment wont make a difference.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy these short letters and let me know if you wish me to write more stories. Prompts are welcome.

**Sender: Vector**  
**Subject: The song of the universe is joyful**  
  
We can not express, what it means to back at your side. For so long the energy of the universe seemed hollow. The distance from you and the colony left a coldness that haunted us. Now we are whole again and the Killiks rejoice in feelings of joy that only you evoke.  
  
The Killiks have settled in at a remote area of Odessen. General Aygo has been most accommodating, but your soldiers seem unsure of what to make of us.  
  
We had the chance to talk to Temple, who told us about SCORPIO’S fate. We always respected her, even as we did not fully understand her.  
  
We also met Kaliyo and quickly realised that she hasn’t changed. Yet, we found her tales of your exploits amusing and enlightening.  
  
Doctor Lokin was happy to see us and we look forward to working with him again.  
  
We have missed so much and we are sorry.  
  
Your aura once again fills our heart and warms our soul. We are grateful to have you. Whenever you should have need of us, we will be here.  
  
We will always love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcann Romance

**Sender: Arcann**

**Subject: Surprises**

 

It has been hours since we spoke at the ship dock, and still your words don’t seem real. I had never imagined you would look beyond, what I have done. Yet, you surprised me by showing me kindness and forgiveness. You gave me a chance, I never truly deserved.

 

When I joined the Alliance I half-expected to be sent away, as soon as Senya had recovered. After Iokath, when it was known there was a traitor among us, I expected your focus to turn to me - but I was treated like any other member of your Alliance. I watched you as you made impossible choices and suffered betrayal, wishing only that I could make it easier on you. As my admiration for you grew, I was certain I was fooling myself - only to be proven wrong yet again.

 

I was already dedicated to atone for my crimes, but your beautiful words will fuel and motivate me far beyond regret.

 

I look forward to when you surprise me again, and I will fight with every fiber of my being to be worthy of every single one.

 -Arcann

 

**Sender: Senya**

**Subject: Smiling**

 

Commander,

 

when we first met, I told you that you were not what I expected. That I could not decide if it was good or bad. Since then you have become an ally, a friend and perhaps even family.

 

Arcann has been smiling a great deal lately. Not only did he blush, but also stuttered, when I pointed it out. It is not my place to pry, but I wanted you to know how good it felt to see him happy. He has suffered so much as Valkorion's hands - and my absence. You helped me restore my son, and I will always be grateful for that. Not a day goes by where I don't mourn Thexan and Vaylin, but seeing Arcann get a chance at happiness gives me some closure.

 

Thank you so much.

\- Senya


End file.
